The Midwest Pain Interest Group Meeting is an annual meeting of basic scientists, clinicians, and their trainees that work in the pain field. The meeting has as its core mission the exchange of knowledge about pain research and treatments and the development of young pain scientists. The meeting rotates between a number of Midwest institutions, and for 2007 the meeting is being hosted by Washington University School of Medicine in St. Louis on June 8 and 9. At this year's meeting, a main focus will be to increase basic science/clinical science interactions as part of an overall goal of promoting research translation. The meeting takes place over two days, with an afternoon poster session and reception incorporating both basic science and clinical research on day one. This is followed by a dinner and social event, which would not be supported by NIH funds. The following morning sees two concurrent sessions, the first is a continuing medical education session for clinicians; this will include multiple topics related to state of the art pain management, and the second morning session is oral presentations by trainees and junior faculty from the represented institutions. Presentations by women and members of underrepresented minorities are particularly encouraged. After these talks, both sessions come together for a luncheon with a plenary speaker that is of broad interest to clinicians and basic scientists. This year the plenary speaker will be Dr. Jeff Mogil from McGill, who has agreed to come and will be speaking on the general topic of genetic influences on pain and analgesia. This meeting provides an annual forum where we emphasize extensive informal interaction between basic scientists and clinicians working in the pain field. The emphasis is always on trainees. Having this meeting on an annual basis helps establish a consistent network of pain research peers in the region, and has been a real driver for new and innovative collaborations amongst member institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]